Sonic the Hedgehog and the Crystal Gems
by Sonicblaster21
Summary: When the Crystal Gems witness a strange occurrence on the beach one day, they meet a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Now, it is up to them to retrieve seven mystical gems so Sonic may return home. But along the way, Sonic will have to help the Gems and their problems. Will they be able to help Sonic return to his home world, or will he be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a story from an idea I've gotten while watching _Steven Universe_ one day. I do hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of this brand new story!**

* * *

There was once a young boy who was care free and had the friendliest spirit you'd ever come across. No matter the situation, this boy would always look on the positive side of things. This boy was named Steven Universe. Steven has black eyes, a small brown afro, wears a light red T-shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans, and pink sandals. Also, Steven was slightly larger than average kids his age.

One day, Steven was on the beach with his best friend Connie. Connie is an Indian girl around Steven's age who has black eyes, dark brown hair that reached the bottom of her back, and she wears pink glasses with clear lenses, pink boots, and a dress with a white top with the skirt being a light teal. Steven and Connie were discussing the story of a book that each of the kids held a copy of. Steven seemed the most interested in the book than Connie.

"And then Will and Halt meet this _other_ Ranger named Gilan who had been tracking the two in the snow for about two hours now!" Steven said as he explained what happened in the book. "Apparently, Gilan had been Halt's apprentice before Will! I was _totally_ surprised when I found that out!"

"Yes, Steven. I read the book." Connie joked. If you hadn't guess the book I had been referencing, it was The Ranger's Apprentice series. I recommend reading the series. It's really good.

"So, how did you like the ending?" Steven asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Connie thought about it for a moment before answering. "I loved it. Though the ending was a _little_ predictable. I mean, there are like 5 more books in the series. How could I not expect a cliffhanger?"

Steven scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess."

Just then, a colorful explosion happened high in the sky above the city. A few seconds after the explosion went off, seven different colored beams shot out in different directions before a large ball of fire came hurling towards the city.

It was at that moment that three women came running out from around the cliff. One was short and had purple skin, with large and long purple-white hair. She had an amethyst embedded in her chest. Another was average height, had white skin, short, slick back blonde hair, and had a pearl embedded in her forehead. The last one was very tall, had light red skin, glasses that hid her eyes and forehead completely, and she had a garnet embedded in each palm of her hands.

"Garnet, where are those things going?" said the one with the pearl, pointing the to lights in the sky.

The red woman put her hands on her temples and tried to think. "I don't know."

The one with the amethyst looked at her with shock. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know!" Garnet said with an angry tone.

Steven and Connie looked at where the meteorite landed. "Uh, guys! What is that?" He pointed to the crater as a blue creature was slowly climbing out. Once it stood up on its feet, it fell down to its knees. It looked up at the group and reached out a gloved hand before falling unconscious.

"Steven! Stay away from it!" said the one with the pearl. "We don't know what it is. Or what it's doing here, for that matter."

"But Pearl, it's obviously hurt!" Connie said, pointing out the creature's damaged body. "Whatever the reason for it being here, I doubt it can do anything right now."

Garnet relaxed as she walked over to the kids. "Connie is right. We could get some valuable information from it once it comes to."

"What is it?" Pearl asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know, but they look cool!" Amethyst said, amazement in her tone.

The group got a good look at the creature. It was humanoid, and was just taller than Amethyst. The creature had tan fur on its muzzle, arms, and belly, had quill-like spikes on along its back. It wore white gloves and red shoes with white straps with gold buckles on them. Its body was damaged with cuts and bruises all over.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to get it some medical treatment." Steven said.

"You can't be serious!" Pearl said. "For all we know, it could be something very dangerous!"

"Come on, give it a chance." Steven gestured to the unconscious creature.

"Yeah! Give it a chance!" said Connie, supporting her friend.

The gems looked at the children who were giving pleading expressions. Garnet cracked a small grin. "Alright. We'll do it Steven's way for now."

"YES!" Steven and Connie cheered.

"But the first sign it shows of hostility, it will be destroyed."

Steven and Connie stopped cheering at Garnet's deal. They looked a little disappointed but rather gleeful at the same time. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Later**

The creature was bandaged up and was laid down on the couch within the house. The Gems, Steven, and Connie were talking about what to do with the creature. Amethyst was too distracted to talk as she was staring at the blue creature, or more specifically, its shoes. The purple girl walked over to the creature and slowly reached out her hands to grab at the creature's shoes, but was stopped by Pearl.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

Amethyst laughed. "Don't be so uptight, Pearl. I just want to see its shoes."

With that said, Amethyst proceeded slowly towards the creature's shoes. As her fingers were about to touch the shoes, Amethyst's heart started to race. She wasn't prepared for what happened next: the creature shot open its eyes, revealing them to be emerald green, and shot his body towards the girl with incredible speed.

In a _very_ angry tone, and fists clenched, the blue creature spoke. "Don't. Touch. THE SHOES!"

The way the creature said that seemed to scare Amethyst, or the very least, startle her. Amethyst jumped back, an arm held up in a defensive way. As she did so, the creature put a hand to its head as if hurting. The other two Gems summoned their weapons, Pearl wielding a spear and Garnet wielding large gauntlets.

"Amethyst. Get away from that thing." Garnet ordered. The creature looked around and saw the Gems seemed almost scared.

"What? No! Don't!" Steven begged. "Don't hurt it."

"Sorry, Steven. But we agreed that the first sign of hostility we destroy this creature." As the red woman said that, Amethyst pulled out a three headed whip from her gem.

"Wait! What?" The creature definitely seemed worried now. Looking around for a way to escape, it saw the door to the house. As the creature started to make a run for it, Amethyst threw her whip forward to try and grab the creature, and succeeded. He was tangled up and couldn't move, or so she thought. The creature curled into a ball and started to spin in place, pulling the girl forward. As she was close to the creature, it uncurled and kicked Amethyst back into a wall.

Garnet came running up to the creature and punched it straight through the house['s wall and onto the sands of the beach. The creature got up and started to dust itself off.

"Man, you got sand in my quills..." it complained, shaking the quills located on the back of his head with his hands. The creature looked up and noticed Pearl was coming down on him, her spear at the ready. It quickly dodged out of the way and then proceeded to kick Pearl's feet from under her, causing her to fall.

Back inside, Amethyst had gotten up and she and Garnet headed outside. Connie and Steven looked at each other, worried.

"Steven, we got to do something." Connie suggested. Steven nodded in agreement. The two then proceed to run outside.

Meanwhile, the creature had just avoided a powerful punch from Garnet by jumping out of the way. The Gem had hit the ground and the force behind it caused a sandy explosion. A large cloud of sand blocked everyone's vision from each other. The creature had backed itself against the cliff, and the Gems knew that.

The creature saw a short silhouette moving in the cloud and thought it was Amethyst. Putting up his fists, the creature soon found out it was Steven. Seeing movement within the sand, the creature then saw three more silhouettes and saw all the Gems charging it. It then turned its vision to Steven, who was still running towards him and saw that he was in the way of the attack.

"Hey! Look out!" it said to Steven. As the cloud cleared, the Gems saw that they were going to hit Steven, but they couldn't move out of the way. Steven was in a state of shock that he couldn't move.

A moment before Steven was hit, a blue blur came and grabbed the young boy, saving him from the women. When the Gems landed, they looked around for Steven and then noticed that the creature and him were safe behind them, with Steven in the arms of the creature.

Setting the boy down, the creature looked at him with worried eyes. "You alright, kid?"

Steven nodded, to amazed for words. The Gems then seemed extremely worried that the creature would harm him.

"Steven, get away from it!" Pearl demanded, sounding truly terrified.

"But Pearl, he isn't hurting me." Steven said, gesturing to himself and the creature. "See! He's perfectly friendly!" Wanting to prove that the boy was right, the creature waved his hand slightly at the three Gems.

Seeing that Steven was correct, the Gems put their weapons away and got in a more passive stance. The creature sighed and started to walk over to them. "Now that we seem to be in a much better mood," the creature said. "Why don't we start things off correctly. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

 **YEAH! First chapter out! Tell my what you guys think about this and tell me if you guys want me to continue. I'll be glad to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the Hedgehog was fixing a few nuts and bolts on a machine his friend, Tails was working on. It was supposed to be a transporter between worlds so they can visit. Tails walked in the room with a glowing yellow gem in his hand and sat down at a computer console next to the machine.

"All set, buddy?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

"All set." Tails confirmed. The fox then placed the gem within a slot, surrounded by six other colored gems. He then started to type away on the computer. "Preparing Planetary Transporter now! Setting coordinates to nearest planet with possible life."

As the machine started to power up, the gems started to glow brightly. Tails looked over to Sonic with a stern look. "Sonic! Try and contain the power of the Emeralds!"

"Got it!" Sonic said as he closed his eyes and reached out his hands. The glow of the gems dimmed down slightly, but they were still bright.

Just then, an explosion caused a wall to give way. The two looked to see what caused it and saw that it was none other than Dr. Eggman. He was sitting in his iconic Egg Mobile with a large, toothy grin plastered on his face as he stroked his mustache.

"Ah, Sonic and Tails! Just the ones I thought who'd been making the Chaos Energy readies go crazy over the last few days."

Sonic growled through his teeth as he clenched his fists. "What are you doing here, Eggman?" Sonic demanded.

"Why, me?" said the scientist with an innocent tone. "I just wish to take your little invention as my own so I can conquer other planets! So why don't you just hand over the little machine and we can avoid getting our hands dirty?"

"Like that will ever happen!" Sonic said defiantly.

Dr. Eggman sighed. "Well then, I guess we'll do this the hard way!" Eggman then pushed a button and rockets came flying out of the machine he was sitting in. The projectiles headed straight for Sonic but the hedgehog dodged out of the way.

Tails turned his head as the missiles headed for the machine. "No! If the machine is damaged in any way, the results could be catastrophic!" But it was too late.

With an explosion, Sonic and Tails were thrown to the ground. As the two looked up, the machine was badly damaged. Sparks flew around and the screen of the computer was shattered. The Chaos Emeralds started to glow brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look at.

"Tails! Get out of here!" Sonic said, as he threw his friend through the hole in the wall. He and Eggman were soon swallowed by they light.

* * *

"Next thing I know, I'm being attacked by you three." Sonic said. He sat on the couch within the Gem's house.

The Gems, Steven, and Connie were amazed by Sonic's story. They hadn't thought that the hedgehog could be from another planet.

"I can't believe that you are an alien!" Steven shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"What's your planet like! Are there more people like you?" Connie asked.

"Let's calm down you two." Garnet said. "Sonic here needs his rest."

"But-" Steven said, trying to protest.

"No buts."

Sonic saw the sadness in the children's eyes and got an idea. "Hey, it's not too much trouble. I've been in worse conditions before."

Garnet thought about things for a moment. She looked over to Pearl and Amethyst. Amethyst was sitting next to Sonic, looking fascinated by him and Pearl looked very worried. "Alright. But don't cause too much trouble."

"Garnet!" Pearl said, trying to sway her comrade's mind. "We don't know what Sonic is like! He could harm the kids!"

"Pearl, calm down. He isn't going to hurt anyone. And if he tries, Amethyst will be here."

"But won't we need her on the mission?" Pearl asked.

"No we won't. She'll only slow us down." Garnet started to walk to a light blue platform at the opposite end of the house. "Amethyst, keep an eye on Sonic. We'll be back soon." With that said, Pearl and Garnet teleported away in a flash of blue light.

Sonic was very surprised at how their transport. "Whoa! What was that?"

"That is just a warp pad." Amethyst explained. "We Gems can use them to travel to different places around the world."

Sonic leaned back on the couch. "That cool."

"But enough of that!" Connie said. "What's your planet like?"

Sonic thought about the question for a good moment, trying to gather the words to describe his home planet. "Well, it is very beautiful: lush green fields, dense rain forests, dry desserts, and vast, open oceans. There is even a large floating island that one of my friends lives on."

"Whoa..." Steven and Connie said at the same time.

"Eh, kinda like Earth if you ask me." Amethyst said, shrugging off Sonic's description of his home like it was nothing. "Are there humans there too or something?" It was obvious that the Gem was joking but Sonic's answer completely shocked her.

"Technically, yes." Steven and Connie were amazed. Another planet that was almost identical as theirs. The hedgehog continued. "But they are not the dominant species on the planet. That title would go to people like me."

Connie seemed a bit confused by the hedgehog's statement. "What do you mean? Are there other hedgehogs out there?"

"Yeah. Quite a few actually. But I mean there are other people that are larger versions of their animal counterparts. For instance, I know a DJ crocodile, a happy-go-lucky bee, and a very stealthy chameleon."

"Amazing!" the kids said with enthusiasm.

Sonic continued to tell the kids and Amethyst tell tales of his world and even some of the adventures he'd been on. The three were mesmerized by the way he told them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Dr. Eggman was slowly waking up. His eyes opened and found that he was in a rain forest. Sitting up, the scientist found that his Egg Mobile was nearby. As he mad his way to it, two robots sprung to life, one a red, spherical one, and a yellow, cubical one.

"Greetings, Doctor!" said the red robot. "We are so glad that you have finally woken up!"

"Where are we?" Eggman asked. "I don't think I've seen this place on Mobius before."

The yellow robot spoke up. "Well... We ran some scans and it appears that fox boy's invention sent us to another planet."

"Another planet, eh?" Eggman said, stroking his mustache. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sonic stayed behind, but knowing him that most likely isn't the case. Well, since we don't have any of my tech, I better start scavenging for some supplies."

Eggman got into his little pod and started to hover around the forest, seeing what he could use to start up a base. After an hour of not finding anything, the Doctor wanted to give up and find civilization. Though that would risk alerting Sonic, wherever he is. But then, the old man found what appeared to be a long abandoned facility. Flying in, Eggman found that the place seemed to be a research facility and there was lots of thins for him to build up a base and a robotic army. The maniacal doctor gave off his signature toothy grin as he began to hatch a plan in his head.

* * *

 **YAY! This chapter is done! I hoped you guys enjoyed! See ya guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Here! Take it!**

* * *

It's been a few days since Sonic had arrived and the Crystal Gems had already gotten to know the Mobian. They were all surprised how fast he had healed as well. Within three days, he was feeling 100% and running around. Today, the Gems were going to take Sonic on one of their missions to give him a taste of what they do.

The five stood on the warp pad, all ready to head out when Sonic spoke up. "Um, I thought I had to be a Gem to be able to warp."

"Oh..." Amethyst said, scratching the back of her head. "I guess I could have been a bit more specific."

"Only Gems can activate the warp pads." Pearl explained. "Anyone standing on the pad will be transported once activated."

"That makes more sense." With that said, the warp pad activated and a light blue light enveloped the five. It took about a good minute for the group to warp to their destination, but it felt longer than that to the hedgehog. While warping, Sonic found that they were traveling within the light that has now been turned into a beam. He also found that it was hard to stay in place as he started to float up a bit.

Once they arrived, Sonic found himself a good two feet above the ground and he came down on the warp pad with a noticeable thud. Sonic looked up and saw that they had arrived in a mountainous area. The cool mountain air sent a chill up his spine and the air was thinner than normal.

"Where are we?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"We are in a region known as the Himalayan Mountains." Pearl said. "It is one of the largest mountain ranges on Earth, as well as the sight of ancient Gem ruins."

"Whoa..." Sonic looked at the mountains and on the peak of one of the taller mountains saw a large temple like building, crumbled by the hands of time. The hedgehog was about to race on ahead until he was stopped by Garnet.

"You shouldn't go on ahead by yourself." said the Gem. "We have no idea what's here."

Sonic sighed. "Fine." The five started to walk up the path to the temple, while the hedgehog looked bored the entire way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the rain forest**

* * *

Doctor Eggman was sitting at a console within the facility that he had found. SOMEHOW managing to get a few hundred robots built in the traditional Egg Pawns model, Eggman had been able to rebuild most of the building. Looking up at the screen, was the blueprints of the building. Typing something into the console, the doctor pulled up an image of three gemstones. One was cut in a diamond shape, the second was cut in a triangular shape, and the last was cut in a spherical shape.

On the side of the screen read energy signatures and brainwaves. Putting a hand to his chin, Eggman thought about what these gemstones could possibly do if used correctly.

A robot came walking into the room. He bowed before his creator before speaking. "Sir, the lifeforms have reemerged from the gemstones. Would you like to proceed with the decorruption process?"

"Go ahead. Let's see if we can remove this corruption from the gemstones." Eggman gave a wicked smile as he clasped his hands together. "I'm interested in seeing what they can do at their full potential..."

* * *

Within the temple, the Gems, Steven, and Sonic had found what they have been looking for: a corrupted Gem that had taken on the form of a Snow Leopard. Like all snow leopards, this one had snow white fur, black spots all over, and sharp teeth. But what made this one different was that it was much larger than any other leopard, about 15 feet tall, as well as it had icicles on its body and as fangs. The Gem was located on its chest, a cyan colored one in the shape of a pentagon.

They were in the central most chamber when the five were ambushed. Garnet, using her fast reflexes stopped everyone from proceeding right before the beast landed on them. It had jumped from a high ledge, located near the ceiling.

"Is that what we've came for?" Sonic asked. He, along with everyone else had gotten in a fighting stance. The Gems had pulled out their weapons, while Steven had a little difficulty summoning his.

"It looks like it." Pearl confirmed.

"This is what must have been causing the climate changes recently." Garnet said as she felt the air around her get much colder. The wind also started to pick up, making it seem colder than what it really was.

The five surrounded the beast in a circle, or at least they tried. The leopard swung its front right paw at the group, making them jump back away from it. It was a good idea that they did because the air and ground where the beast had swung was now frozen solid. The corrupted gem then roared, causing the ice to break and fly at the group in shards.

Sonic had managed to jump out of the way and Steven was able to put up his shield just in time. The Gems, however, were blasted by the shards and were left cut all over their bodies.

The hedgehog curled into a ball and started to spin in place, charging his signature Spin Dash. Once enough momentum was collected, Sonic sped forward and bounced himself into the air, hitting the leopard in the side of the face. The hedgehog bounced back and came to a skidding halt next to the Gems.

Seeing an opening, Amethyst threw her whip at the beast's legs and managed to grab hold of the front left one. Pulling her weapon back, Amethyst was able to pull the leopard's leg from underneath, but it still stood. The Gem did all she could to keep the beast in that spot.

Pearl went to take out the other front leg, but was swept aside by a swipe from the leopard's paw. Garnet jumped in, seeing the beast distracted, and punched it in its side, knocking it to the ground. Amethyst now was able to pull the beast with her whip, and when she did, she threw it into a wall. The leopard got up and shook its head, trying to get its bearings.

Once it was able to see straight, the beast roared as it slammed its front paws on the ground, causing stalagmites made out of ice to form from the ground. The Gems jumped out of the way of the icy formations just in time to not get impaled. Sonic raced forward and tried to hit the beast with one of his Homing Attacks, but the leopard breathed a wind of icy air, causing him to be blown back, now with a frozen coat of fur. He stood back where he was, icicles handing from the tips of his quills and his body shivering, but despite that, the hedgehog stood ready to continue fighting.

Amethyst grabbed one of the stalagmites with her whip and threw it at the corrupted Gem. The beast was struck right in the head as the stalagmite shattered. The leopard flinched due to the pain and when it looked back up, it saw Pearl ready with her spear.

Sonic turned his head away to not see what was about to happen. The next thing he heard was a loud roar followed by the slicing of flesh. All went quiet after that. The hedgehog looked back to see what had happened and saw Pearl standing in front of the beast, her spear deep within the creature's neck. The leopard was motionless, its eyes looking towards the Gems.

Then all of a sudden, the beast's body exploded in a cloud of smoke and all that was left of it was its gem, laying on the ground. Sonic was stunned by the method of defeating the beast. Never in his life would he ever consider killing a beast or person, no matter what they did. There were only a few instances where he made the exception.

Pearl put her weapon away and reached down and picked up the gem while the others walked over to her.

"Did you have to kill it?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding sincere.

Pearl looked at the hedgehog and noticed the sadness in his tone. "Oh, I didn't kill it. It just retreated back into its gem." A grey-yellow orb formed around the gem and was soon teleported away.

"What do you mean?"

"When a Gem's body is damaged enough, they retreat back into their gem to regenerate!" Steven explained.

Sonic's face seemed to bright up a little. "Well that's good to know." With that said, the five returned home.

* * *

 **The last bit was a bit rushed. Sue me!**


	4. Update

**Well, being dead was sure fun. I am terribly sorry for not updating this as much as I should. But don't worry, I plan on continuing with the story. I've just been busy with school and the VID GAMES! I should get one out by the end of February.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in a long time! I said I would get a chapter out by the end of Febuary and here it is in April, just getting another chapter out! Yeah, I don't know when I will put up another, I got school to worry about. But this one is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Amazon, Dr. Eggman could be found typing on a computer within the base he had build out on ancient ruins. The old man's eyes darted back and forth behind his dark blue glasses as the screen showed statistics of a project he was working on. On one part of the screen, was a spherical shape. Next to it, a label could be seen - Project: Jade.

The screen switched to an image of a bow staff with the heads of eastern dragons of the ends. Next to that, a humanoid figure shown next to that. The only thing that was distinguishable from the figure was a monkey tail curving around the body.

"Sir," a robotic voice said. An Egg Pawn walked up to the scientist, holding up a small, disk-like device in its hands. "We have located a Chaos Emerald. It seems to be somewhere in the east." A hologram on the planet lit up from the device, showing a red light in the area of China.

"Good." Eggman said, smiling. "This is a good chance to test out Project: Jade. I want a large battalion of soldiers to go along with our new weapon." The doctor's face contorted into a frown as the robot saluted and walked off. "For all I know, Sonic could be here too…."

Garnet was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She normally didn't bother with human literature, but this book intrigued her. She looked up in surprise, dropping the book.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" Garnet called out. The other two Gems came to her at quickly as possible. Sonic, who was on the roof sleeping, stirred, trying to block out the noise.

"What is it, Garnet?" Pearl asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"There is a something not right going on in the east."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked. "Don't just leave us in the dark!"

"I just got a vision of a surge of powerful energy coming from a gem somewhere in the area of China." Sonic's ears perked up at the mentioning of this. "We need to investigate this at once."

Pearl seemed very confused at this information. "What do you mean? Gems don't just surge with energy like that!"

"I can't explain in much detail. We'll just have to investigate."

Sonic was now up and moving, suddenly appearing next to the three Gems. "Sounds like I should come along." He said stretching his arms, a cocky grin on his muzzle. Pearl and Amethyst jumped in surprise, being startled by the hedgehog.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Pearl demanded in an angry tone. Sonic just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

The door to the house opened as Steven walked in. "What about me? Can I come?" The boy had a large smile on his face, ready for adventure.

Garnet took a moment to think before speaking. "Why not?"

"WOOHOO!" Steven cheered as he ran to the warp pad, Sonic following suite. The Gems looked at each other, a serious expression on their faces, before joining the two. Right before the warp pad activated, a thought crossed Steven's mind. "So where are we headed?"

"China." Garnet said.

Steven's eyes lit up. "REALLY? I've never been that far east before! What's it like?"

"You'll see." Garnet teased.

As the five arrived at their destination, they were greeted to the sight of a large bamboo forest. The bamboo trees reached high in the air, and the ground was covered with rich green colored grass. The sounds of exotic birds chirping filled the group's ears.

Garnet was the first to step off the warp pad, starting to lead the group to the Gem they sought after. As they walked through the forest, a question was nagging in the back of Pearl's mind.

"So, Sonic," Pearl said. "Why were you so eager to come along on this mission?" The hedgehog looked perplexed. Should he tell them or keep it a secret?

"Yeah, Blue! Tell us!" Amethyst said, urging Sonic to tell.

Sonic hesitated, his mouth agape while trying to find the best way to explain. "There are these very powerful gemstones that are back in my world, seven in total, called the Chaos Emeralds. They have the ability to warp space and time, and from time to time, they get somewhat unstable and shoot off their energy. From what Garnet has described, I believe that this gem might be one of them. And if one is "

"These Chaos whatevers don't seem too bad." Amethyst said, nonchalantly. "Why didn't you wait for us to retrieve it?"

"The danger that can come from them are too great. The lengths some people would go through would surprise you." A serious expression fell on the hedgehog's face. "Their power is too great to be left unchecked. If just one would fall in the wrong hands, the destruction that can be caused would be devastating."

"Then we must retrieve this emerald at all costs." Garnet said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

As the five continued to walk through the forest, Sonic's ears perked up at the sound of machinery. But no ordinary machinery, the sounds on metal clanking against the ground and a buzzing from engines. A frown fell on his face.

"What's that noise?" Steven asked.

"Probably humans deforesting the area… as usual." Pear said.

Sonic shook his head dismissively. "No, it's not that." The hedgehog swore under his breath. "I should have known he was here!" Sonic then took off at lightning speeds.

"Sonic, wait!" Steven called out, but it was no use. The hedgehog was already out of earshot.

"Quickly, follow him!" Garnet said, running ahead as well, trying her hardest to catch up to the hedgehog. The others soon followed.

Sonic had attracted the attention of many robots as he ran through the bamboo forest. They had surrounded him in front on a large temple. The hedgehog was ready for a fight. But when the robots stood aside, he wasn't ready for what he saw.

A large, human sized monkey sat on the steps of the temple. Its fur was a pale green, and wore jade green armor crafted with a chinese style. Its eyes were also jade color. The monkey's tale swung back and forth behind it. The large monkey gave a huge grin, showing its teeth with sharp ape-like fangs.

"My, you're nothing like what the master described you to be."


End file.
